


13 reasons why I love you: a mcnamawyer fanfic

by orphan_account



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 00:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: For those who have not seen/ heard of 13RW: Hannah Baker is a teenager who committed suicide. She creates 13 tapes with names of people who were the reasons she decided to kill herself. She gives the tapes to the people on the tapes.





	

The final bell of the day rings. Heather McNamara gets up out of her seat and she walks calmly out of class. She had a horrible. She was anxious that she hadn't seen Veronica. She got no texts, no calls, and she wasn't at school. And even worse, it was Valentine's Day. Neither were Heather and Heather. Her 2 best friends and her girlfriend were nowhere to be seen. She was quiet and made sure not to get into trouble all day because she had no one to protect her. 

Heather got in her car, which she rarely used because Heather Duke always gave her rides to school. She didn't receive a text that morning, so she knew Duke wasn't coming. She focused her eyes on the road, making sure she wouldn't hit anyone, mostly because she was so out of practice. It was a 5 minute drive from school to her house. Luckily, there was no traffic, so she got there quicker than usual. She turned off her car and rushed out, trying to get inside as fast as possible.

Heather walks up to her door to see a strange box at her door. It has her name written largely at the front in messy handwriting. She picks it up and shakes it, but she hears no sound. She puts it under her arm and unlocks her door. She closes the door behind her and rushes to the kitchen. Eagerly, she cuts open the brown box that was holding the things inside. She opened the box and was greeted to 13 cd cases. She takes them all out and lays them on the table. They were all numbered in order from 1-13. The covers were all designed with flowers and patterns. She puts the CDS back in the box and runs upstairs. She opens the door to her room and doesn't bother to close it. She runs over to her desk, sets the box down and opens her top drawer. She finds her old Walkman and puts in the first CD. She takes out her headphones from her backpack which she threw on the ground and plugged them in. Shakingly, she pressed play.

"Hey, it's Veronica. Veronica Sawyer. That's right. Don't adjust your...whatever device you're hearing this on. It's me, live and in stereo. No return engagements, no encore, and this time, absolutely no requests. Get a snack. Settle in. Because I'm about to tell you the story of my life. More specifically, how I fell in love with the girl of my dreams. And if you're hearing this tape, you're that girl."

Heather took out the headphones and set them down. This was Veronica's plan all along. She wanted Heather to worry about her and then pull this kind of shit. She wanted to kill Veronica, but this was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for her. She put the headphones back on and continued to listen.

"I have included a map inside this box. Yes, a map. No google and no phones. Get you car, your bike or whatever you can. You're going on a little trip."

Heather grabbed the map swiftly. If Veronica said to go somewhere, she was determined to do it. She grabbed the box of tapes and her backpack and headed to her car.

"First stop, Westerburg Highschool, where everything began. I'm sure you know where that is. This is the place I first became one of the 'Heathers,' the most prestigious group in the school. They're beautiful, but there all lying skanks. Except for one of them. Heather McNamara. She was the perfect woman. Perfect hair, perfect eyes, perfect body, perfect voice, everything about her was astonishing. She was the light at the end of my dark tunnel. She brought me up when I felt down and she made me happier than anyone else."

McNamara pulled into the parking lot and parked as close to the entrance as she could. She grabbed her bag and the map and got out of the car. She had paused the tape when she was getting out of the car. She opened the doors to the school quietly, making sure no one heard her. Once she was inside, she resumed the tape. 

"I used to dread coming to this shitty place, but Heather McNamara made it a dream to come here every day. She comforted me and loved me more than my own parents had. She would bring me gifts when I was sad and she cuddled me until I felt safe. She was the first person I felt any sort of attraction to, and she was the first person I felt that loved me. Two weeks after meeting her, I went up to her in front of Ms. Flemings' room. That's the 3rd door on the right, since I assume you're there." 

Heather paused the tape again. She walked gingerly from where she was standing to Ms. Flemings room. She looked inside to make sure no one was there, and there wasn't. She opened the door to a dark room. She went to the desk that Veronica sat in during class and she resumed the tape.

"I grabbed Heathers hands and they felt warm against mine. I looked at her in the eyes and asked her if she liked me, to which she replied she had for a while. I flushed red after that, and I'm pretty sure she thought it was cute, because she let out her little giggle she does when she thinks something is cute. I asked her if she wanted to be my girlfriend to which she responded that she would never say no to that. She kissed me on the forehead and she walked off. She yelled at me to text her later as she did. After that, I fell onto the floor and I thought about what just happened. I didn't think it was real, but it was. This very moment marked the start of the most beautiful thing in all of Westerburg history. The greatest relationship they would ever see. Now grab the CD labelled '2' and replace this one. I'll still be the same me, I promise."

With that, McNamara replaced the tape and began.


End file.
